


Morning Like This

by Chegaris



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OnghwangWeek, Slice of Life, hinted! 2park, maknae line as kids, onesided! winkdeep, onghwangweek day 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chegaris/pseuds/Chegaris
Summary: A peek of one morning in Onghwang’s Family





	1. Morning #10,687

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> This is my attempt at short fluff.  
> Honestly I hardly write fluff, please go easy on me ><  
> The amount of maknae line and onghwang’s interaction have been increased crazily in terms of cuteness lately, i just can’t not translate it into fic.  
> I just hope it is enjoyable enough :)
> 
> Anddd i messed up their age..  
> Woojin and Jihoon - 14 years  
> Jinyoung - 12 years  
> Daehwi - 8 years  
> Guanlin - 7 years
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy reading it :))

“APPPAAAAA!! WOOJIN HYUNG STOLE MY TOOTHBRUSH!” 

Minhyun doesn’t flinch from the egg he is working. Not even a sigh escapes him. He wonders how have he gotten so used to all of this commotion. 

It doesn’t take long until familiar little footsteps come barging into his peaceful kitchen. Wait.. scratch that. Nothing is ever peaceful in this household. 

“APPAAAA,” whines little Daehwi while tugging on his apron. 

Behind him Woojin in his pyjama casually struts in, hair tousled in every direction. A familiar pink little toothbrush is visible on his mouth. Seongwoo and Minhyun have this theory that the 14 years old won’t be fully wake up until he hears a scream from his dongsaeng; Daehwi being the easiest prey.

“Why are you being so loud in the morning. It’s only a toothbrush!” retorts Woojin after he has rinsed his mouth on the nearby sink with a victorious smile. 

“ONLY A TOOTHBRUSH?? EXCUSE ME! IT WAS MY FAVORITE! NOW I CAN’T USE IT ANYMORE!” Daehwi shoots up his hand dramatically. 

A quick check on the clock tell Minhyun that he has 2 hours before he has to usher everyone out from this house. He already has a bad feeling when he realizes how quiet things are up there after he sends Seongwoo to wake Guanlin up. Look like it’s time for intervention. 

“Woojin if you have time to bother your dongsaeng please hurry up and take a bath instead,” Despite his pranks, Woojin is actually the most obedient amongst all his kids. True enough, the kid only goes on a detour to hug him before making his way to the bathroom. 

Meanwhile Daehwi has made himself comfortable hugging one of Minhyun’s leg like a koala. Of course he doesn’t forget to stick out his tongue when Woojin passes him by. The two can hardly maintain their peace after all.

Their neighbor once mentions their concern of the amount of their bickering. People who only see it from the outside will never understand, but Seongwoo and Minhyun knows better. Despite the bickering/wailing session, the little one always finds Woojin first when he is scared of something and his oldest brother will be more than ready to protect him, or any of his dongsaeng in this matter. In a sense, the parents have accept the bickering as the kids’ language of love. ‘ _ Just like Minhyun Appa’s nagging _ ’ quotes Seongwoo

“Now, how about we choose a new toothbrush for you?” smiles Minhyun while he scoops the now smiling kid. 

His Daehwi, who is too small for his age, might looks abrasive on the first look with all his snark and sassy attitude, but beyond the tough front lies a delicate soul whose heart fills only with kindness. He breaks easily tough he won’t show it often. Probably that is why most of them spoils him rotten even though he is not the youngest. Well.. even Guanlin the maknae often spoils his brother. Minhyun wonders whether they have spoiled him too much. 

“It’s okay Appa. I’ll choose it by myself. You want to check-on Seongwoo Appa and Guanlinie, right?” As expected from the ever understanding Daehwi. He never takes the spoiling for granted. Minhyun ruffles his hair as he let Daehwi down in front of their supplies cabinet. 

On the way up, Minhyun meets Jinyoung, his second, already neat in his uniform and bag. It is rare, though not unwelcome, for Jinyoung might not be the loudest but he usually is also a headache alright.

“Did you do something with your hair Jinyoungie?” asks Minhyun curiously when he notices the slight updo in his front hair, not unlike Seongwoo’s comma hair. This kid might have watched Seongwoo when he is doing his hair. Jinyoung is a good observant after all. 

“N-n-no!” stammers him as he avoids eye contact and tries to make his way pass Minhyun who is blocking the staircase. Something never change, Jinyoung is always a bad liar. 

“Did you use Seongwoo Appa’s gel?” Jinyoung only looks down even deeper, his ears are starting to get red. Minhyun wonders whether it is possible to pass down his traits when they are not biologically related. Still, everytime Jinyoung says Minhyun Appa passes him the red-ear thing, Minhyun can’t help to get drown in happiness.

“Jinyoung look at me,” Minhyun uses his stern voice, the kind of voice when he doesn’t want to get argued. If they are using the bad cop and good cop system in this parenting thing, Minhyun always ends up as the bad cop while Seongwoo turns to be the good one.

Jinyoung finally looks at him reluctantly. It reminds Minhyun of the time when they first met. Jinyoung was a scared boy. Always looking down as if the world frightens him so. His shelter didn’t even recommend Seongwoo and Minhyun to proceed with the adoption.  _ ‘He is too dark, you don’t know what he’s plotting in his little head,’  _ Minhyun went livid after that. Can’t anyone sees that the boy is just scared. His paternal instinct kicks in right away. He swears to show the world how great Jinyoung can be. 

It takes longer than their time with Woojin, but they did it after all. They manage to remind Jinyoung that they will always have his back, for that’s what a family is. Nobody will get left behind.  _ Ohana _ . With that in mind, the world doesn’t seem so scary to the little boy anymore. Though still shy to new people, their ball of sunshine can now charm people in his own way. 

“There.. See you look better when you’re actually looking at me. The hairstyle looks good, like Seongwoo Appa,” Minhyun offers a smile that is returned ten thousand times brighter. 

“You think so? Do I look cool like Seongwoo Appa?” His smiles are all teeth. 

Jinyoung turns twelve this year. Of course he will starts to pay attention to his style. There’s really nothing wrong in it. In fact Minhyun finds it really cute, but.., “Yes you are. But you know I don’t appreciate you lying about this thing, right?” Minhyun makes sure to keep his tone stern. 

Jinyoung smiles sheepishly. The kind of smile that makes Minhyun wants to squeeze his cheek. He holds it in though. Someone needs to be the stern one. 

“I’m sorry, Appa,” the apology doesn’t come out too sincere but it will do for now. This is not something serious anyway. 

“Next time ask Appa first if you want to use his gel, okay? I’m sure Seongwoo Appa will want to help you with it,” says Minhyun with a finality. 

After receiving an agreement from the young boy, Minhyun lets Jinyoung passes him. There, he notices something else from his son.  _ Perfume _ . Something is definitely going on with Jinyoung, but time doesn’t permit him to go to another interrogation. Now that he is up here, Minhyun is pretty sure of what Seongwoo and Guanlin might be doing. He decides to have a talk with Jinyoung tonight and hurries himself to the last door on their second floor. 

Guanlin’s room is probably the barest of all bedroom in the house. He doesn’t really have lots of interests aside from sleeping. Though it worries Minhyun, Seongwoo reminds him that Guanlin is a mere 8 years old kid. 

‘ _ Let him do whatever he wants for now. Let’s just watch Minhyun-ah, _ ” Seongwoo and Minhyun have a very different personality. While Seongwoo is more laidback, Minhyun is the type who knows exactly what he wants to do in life. The thought of spending his life with Seongwoo seems absurd back then, but the more time they spend together Minhyun realizes that Seongwoo is the puzzle bit that complements his. The one that enables him to enjoy a better picture with their combined views. 

Now that they have four others, their picture couldn’t get anymore prettier. Just like the view  before him where Guanlin sleeps soundly on top of his Appa chest. Little hand holds on his Appa’s pyjama sleeve while his head is safely tucked under his chin. Minhyun can’t resist to snap a picture though it is not an unusual sight. He will never get bored of it anyway. 

“Ehemm..,” Minhyun coughs, knowing exactly it will be enough to wake up his husband. 

The younger jolts awake immediately, tousling Guanlin on the way. He manages to catches the rolling body on time, though the shook is not enough to wake the little boy. 

“I’m not sleeping! Really! Guanlin asked for an extra minute and I just.. I just think of our anniversary next month. Do you think Kyoto will be fun?” stammers his husband in one sentence. Now Minhyun remembers where Woojin gets his blabbering bullshit from everytime he is caught doing something sneaky. 

“We already bought the ticket Seongwoo,” reminds him flatly. 

“Ah right.. I’ll just.. wake Guanlin up then,” Seongwoo offers him a pathetic smile. The one he used to call Ddeongwoo smile which makes him looks like a fool. ‘ _ But you always fall for it anyway,’  _ supplies Minhyun’s heart unhelpfully.

“Just hurry up. It is almost 8,” sighs Minhyun before leaving his boys to finish the breakfast he was making.

Minhyun comes back to a buzzling kitchen. Woojin has gone his way to help preparing their daily juice, working with fruits on the countertop. Meanwhile Daehwi is having fun with his cereal while having a light banter with Woojin. On the other hand Jinyoung is working with the egg that Minhyun has left behind with a new presence, Jihoon. 

“Wow Jinyoung you’re good with pans,” cheers Jihoon excitedly as the younger flips their eggs through the air. 

It is then when Minhyun figures the puzzle. Jinyoung lowers his head alright, but he knows. He is his Appa after all; the red ears, the shy upward curve of his lips, the crinkling eyes. Looks like someone is also getting infatuated with their pretty neighbor. Minhyun wants to coo at the amount he cuteness displayed in front of him. Yet he knows it will be pretty tough upfront. The thing is Seongwoo and Minhyun are pretty sure there are something going on between their eldest and the said neighbor as well. It is embarrassing but they actually have a bet going on who is going to confess first between the two pink bussondan (the thing Woojin and Jihoon called themselves). Minhyun can’t wait to share this newfound news to his husband later.

For now he settles to give an encouraging pat on Jinyoung’s butt while ushering him and Jihoon to sit and have their breakfast. 

“M-m-morning Minhyun-ssi,” Jihoon bows politely when realizing his presence. 

They know the kid since forever with him being Woojin first friend and all. His presence in the house is really a usual sight and always welcome. Above all Minhyun is always grateful for Jihoon. Just like his other kids, Woojin has it tough. He was extremely shy, still is. Jihoon is the one who manages to bring him out from his shells in front of their friends. It eases him to know Woojin has an ally out there, a nice one at that. 

“Appa is this okay?” Woojin comes and brings him the juice he was making. 

It was a little bit on the sweet side, as expected from Woojin. Woojin, Daehwi, and himself are the one who favors sweet things in the house. The rest however are not a big fan of it. Seongwoo will nag a bit but it isn’t that sweet anyway. So Minhyun gives the boy an okay and tells him to prepare it on the table. 

“Wow Woojin you’re useful for once,” teases Jihoon from the table.

“That’s the only thing Hyung can do in kitchen though,” says Jinyoung seriously. 

“YA KID! What did you say?” Woojin launches a headlock on Jinyoung, “You said my ramen is the best! Don’t come to me when you want midnight ramen ever again!”

At that time Seongwoo and Guanlin choose to come in. Guanlin immediately takes a seat beside Daehwi while greeting his hyung cheerily. Instead of sitting Seongwoo opts to pass the now wrestling duo and give a back hug his busy husband. 

“Can we for once have a peaceful morning without anyone getting on other’s back?” sighs Seongwoo loudly. 

“You are also on Minhyun Appa’s back,” Guanlin points the obvious out. The remark earns a chuckle from across the room. 

“This is different kid,” Seongwoo doesn’t let go of the hug even when Minhyun moves to transfer the egg on the table, making them have to move like a penguin. 

“Gross,” mutters Woojin whose attention has shifted from his brother to the inviting food. 

“Hey! You dare to call your parents gross,” Seongwoo bulges his eyes to his kids comically and proceed to peck Minhyun square on his lips. 

The action gets rewarded with lots of protests and a very audible “Eww” from Daehwi. Seongwoo replies with a hearty laugh. Minhyun pushes Seongwoo away, ears already bright red by now, but he can’t hide the smile that has started to decorate his face. 

“You guys are embarrassing really! Look you’ve made Jihoon-hyung so red,” points Jinyoung out. 

True enough Jihoon has sported a very red cheek indeed. He desperately waves his hands in the air while ducking his head, “No no no.. it’s okay,” finishes him shyly. 

“Awww my love Hoonie is shy,” Woojin doesn’t waste his chance to tease his best friend relentlessly, alternating between poking his sides and shaking Jihoon’s lithe figure with a side hugs. It looks like an abuse rather than a loving gesture but Minhyun doesn’t miss the gloomy look Jinyoung has casted upon the two. He really needs to talk to Seongwoo about this. 

“Guys finish your breakfast. You need to go soon and Daehwi finish your food please. Stop giving it to Guanlin i saw it all,” Minhyun stops the banter with finality. It is his job to be the party pooper, but someone in this house has to do it or else they will never move. The place is indeed too comfortable after all. 

When they finally manages to finish breakfast without much other casualties, Minhyun immediately ushers the kid to the front. He fixes Guanlin’s shirt and notices how his pants has stopped in the middle of his calf. The kid really grows so fast, they just bought the pant last month. 

“Our baby Linlin is growing so fast, isn’t he?” coos Minhyun at his maknae. No matter how much he has grown (and has surpassed Daehwi at this rate) he will always be his maknae after all. 

“I’m not a baby anymore Appa,” frowns Guanlin while trying to break free from his Appa tight hug, “Besides i’ll grow even taller! Taller than Appa,” he jumps to show how much taller he wants to be. 

Minhyun smiles proudly at his son. Then he looks around to check on the others. Woojin, Jinyoung, and Jihoon are immersed in their conversation about the latest game. Meanwhile Daehwi is animatedly explaining his dream to Seongwoo who produces an even more animated response to the excited kid. 

Most of their days start like this, with chaos, loud noises and laughters. Minhyun wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Seongwoo approaches him when the house is almost empty. “What’s with Jinyoung and Jihoon?” whispers him quietly. 

Of course Seongwoo will notice it too. This parenting thing. Minhyun wonders how long he will last if Seongwoo isn’t there with him, “Later,” he whispers back to his husband. 

Later because they have a long time ahead of them. Problems will arise but they’ll figure it out. 

 

_ Together _ .  _ For their sons. _


	2. Morning #10,862

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another peek of Onghwang's family life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Onghwang Week again!
> 
> As this is a sequel, let me remind you that i've messed up the kids age thus making it as follow:  
> Woojin and Jihoon - 14 years  
> Jinyoung - 12 years   
> Daehwi - 8 years   
> Guanlin - 7 years
> 
> If I do my research correctly, SK school system has 3 years of middle school before they went into high school.   
> So Woojin is on his 3rd year of middle school (or class 9th) and about to go into high school
> 
> So.. Enjoy ~ 
> 
> -

It is been awhile since they have their family dinner together. Seongwoo has been so busy due to his latest project. He doesn’t even come home at times. The only thing he knows about the kids is from the updates Minhyun feeds him in between their limited time. It is most certainly not enough to satisfy his heart content.

“So Woojin, tell me. Am I going to ever see you in high school?” teases him while Minhyun is scooping bowl of rice for everyone.

The mentioned boy groans loudly. It is no secret that studying is not his forte. With the coming national exam, Minhyun told him how Woojin has been so stressed out lately. 

“Dad please,” his usually loud voice has reduced to a whimper. 

“He’ll pull through, Mr. Ong. Your tryouts are okay, Woojin,” Jihoon chimes in immediately, patting Woojin’s back as encouragement. 

There are two things that Seongwoo notices immediately. First is the fact no one teases Woojin about this. Their family is pretty brutal with teasing. If no one is taking advantage of a gloomy Woojin, that means the boy is really feeling down. 

Also there is Jinyoung. The boy quickly casts his gaze away when Jihoon tries to cheer Woojin. Apparently their love triangle has not ended yet. 

Seongwoo decides to tackle the first thing first, “Woojin you know that we will still love you for whatever result you get, right?” from the corner of his eyes he catches Minhyun smiling softly at his statement.

“Daad.. You are so corny,” wails Woojin to his plate, but he can’t hide the smile that has started to decorate his face. 

“But it’s true! As long as we know you’ve worked hard that is,” Then Seongwoo adds playfully, “You can even wait for Jinyoung to enter high school together,” 

Woojin goes horrified by seconds, “Dad stop it! You’re going to jinx it!” shouts him as laughters fill the dining room. 

Seongwoo ruffles his oldest hair with a smile, his eyes busy searching for the next target. 

“Guanlin is going to have his first match next Saturday,” Minhyun reminds him, knowing fully well about Seongwoo’s inquiry. 

“Oh yes, our maknae! I heard that you’ve been pronounced the best striker in school,” claims Seongwoo excitedly. 

“There is no striker in basketball, dad,” Guanlin giggles. 

“Huh? There is no striker? Then who is going to score?” Seongwoo asks dumbfoundedly. 

“Dad! You are so hopeless. Striker is for soccer. Guanlin is going to be center,” Woojin explains meticulously. Guanlin and him are the only two who have interest in sports.

“Hey! Your Minhyun Appa is worse than me,” defense Seongwoo immediately, earning him a glare from his husband, “But that is why we have Woojin and Guanlin, right? You two will fix our genes,” exclaims Seongwoo happily. 

Minhyun can only roll his eyes in disbelief at his husband childishness. Though he can’t say he doesn’t miss him and his stupidity. The house is never complete without him. Minhyun tries to fill his spot for the kids, but he knows it isn’t enough. The kids and him, they need Seongwoo. He wouldn’t have survived all this without Seongwoo to brighten up their day. 

“But will you be able to come, Dad?” Guanlin has always been closer to Seongwoo somehow. He had asked the same question to Minhyun this morning which had broken Minhyun’s heart because he didn’t know the answer as well. 

Seongwoo too can feel the burning hope within the question. He would kill to watch his kid of course. Being the embarrassing parents during school meetup or match day has been his speciality since they have Woojin (this is quoted entirely from Jinyoung, but hey Seongwoo likes the title), but he can’t deny the fact that his workload is still crazy though not as much as before. So much that he wants to be there for Guanlin, he has a bigger responsibility to support their household. 

“Listen kiddo.. I can’t say I promise to be there because it will be lying and you don’t like lies,” Guanlin nods at this, though the disappointment is apparent on his face. The other 3 kids seems gloomy as well. Seongwoo swears these brothers share a strong bond as if they share the same blood. Not that he is complaining, but times like this where he has to hurt one yet feels like he has hurt three (+ 1 husband) certainly is the downside to that, “But.. please believe me that this Dad will try hard to be there for you and if I make it on time, believe me I’ll be cheering the loudest for you okay?,” Seongwoo offers his pinky to his youngest. 

Guanlin intertwines their pinky together, seeming happier with the thought of Seongwoo screaming his lung out for him. 

“Don’t be too happy Guanlin-ah,” mutters Jinyoung, “Wait until he comes with your name written all over a big white sheet and chants your name at every wrong timing,” 

It is not entirely true. Seongwoo is not THAT embarrassing. It is true that once he shouted too loud during one of Jinyoung recital and embarrassed the boy enough he couldn’t even finish the piece he was working on. Seongwoo had Jinyoung and Minhyun sulked at him for the whole week. To his defense, it was Seongwoo’s first time to a school recital. He is definitely getting better at it. 

“But Dad was the coolest during my school recital!” exclaims Daehwi, eyes shining when remembering how his Dad accompanied him on stage as a sunflower to make sure Daehwi isn’t too nervous. 

“Finally someone who appreciates me,” Seongwoo hugs Daehwi who is seated beside him, smothering the kid with little kisses while doing so. 

“You can focus on Daehwi and Guanlin, Dad. Baejin and I will manage,” Woojin is quick to find his escape. Everytime his dads (Minhyun Appa counts because while he is less distracting, most of the time he will be too willingly to follow Seongwoo Dad dumb ideas) show up in school, they will attract too much attention for both their good looks and antics. 

Seongwoo grunts at Woojin’s remarks, “I want to be there for ALL of you!” Remembering something, he adds, “Speaking of which, don’t you also have a performance Jinyoungie,”

Jinyoung groans instinctively.

“Come on! Don’t be like that. Minhyun Appa told me that it is a confession song?” Absorbed to his kid who is busy keeping his head lower than normal, Seongwoo misses the way Minhyun has thrown daggers through his eyes, “Eyy.. Don’t be too shy Jinyoung-ah. No one will reciprocate you that way,” 

His only intention is boost Jinyoung confidence as the boy tends to get discouraged easily. On Seongwoo side, he has to admit his foolishness to forgo the fact that Jinyoung’s crush is sitting couple of chair away from the young lad and currently busy flirting with his older brother. 

“Yes! No one will never reciprocate me! So what?! I never ask your help for it,” Jinyoung raises his voice.

The table grows silent at once, “That is not the way to talk to your dad, Jinyoung-ah,” Minhyun states calmly. 

The teenager rises from his chair instead, visibly trying to pick a fight, “Don’t ever come to my performances. EVER. I hate you! I hate you both!” with that he storms to his rooms ignoring several ‘Jinyoung!’ Minhyun has uttered to reprimand him. 

 

— 

 

Later, Minhyun finds Seongwoo staring absentmindedly while sitting on their bed. He sighs heavily. This is definitely not the kind of reunion he has in mind, but he imagines it to be harder for Seongwoo.

Swiftly he closes their gap and lets his husband’s head rest on his stomach while he massages his scalp gently. 

“I want to say I told you but I guess you know it already, right?” He keeps his rhythm, hoping it will help to calm the man. 

“It was stupid of me,” mutters Seongwoo almost inaudibly between Minhyun cotton pyjamas. 

“Indeed. But Jinyoung is already on his toes these past few days. Woojin was super stressed out couple days ago and Jihoon never left his side at that time. Probably Jinyoung got the gist of it and had been down ever since. You only happen to be the one who touches the ticking bomb. It is not entirely your fault, Seongwoo,” 

Sometimes Minhyun is glad that he can work from home. This way one of them knows exactly what happens. Especially with Woojin and Jinyoung who are going into their teenage years, you’ll never really know what is going on in their head.

“I must have hurt him a lot, Minyeonnie. What if he really hates me forever?” Seongwoo sighs for the umpteenth time that night. 

“You know he only says those things because of his emotions. How many time has Jinyoung or any of the kids told us they hate us,” Minhyun tries to calm his husband.

“It doesn’t make it hurt any less,” Seongwoo mutters quietly. 

Minhyun wraps his arms around his husband, “I know,” whispers him back quietly.

 

\--

 

Surprisingly the door is not locked. Seongwoo has expected some sort of retaliation but he only finds Jinyoung sitting quietly on his desk, unmoving. He is sure the kid knows he is coming. 

Seongwoo is not used to this. He mostly argues with Woojin. The snaggletoothed boy has a more familiar approach to him when he is angry. They will shout to their heart content and be okay with one another couple of hours later. Jinyoung is more similar to Minhyun. He tucks his emotions inside. Seongwoo can’t really read him sometimes. 

He sits on Jinyoung bed, facing his back. Inhaling before he starts, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that in front of Jihoon,” Minhyun and Seongwoo believe that they should apologize first whenever they deem themselves mistaken in front of the kids. 

Jinyoung whips his head at the mention of Jihoon but doesn’t say anything. If any, he seems more upset when realizing that Seongwoo knows about his not so secret crush. 

“I used to like your Sungwoon uncle for a long time,” it finally makes the kid focuses his attention on him, surprised written all over his face. Seongwoo chuckles, “You don’t really think I’ve only been liking your dad my whole life, right?” 

From the expression Jinyoung wears, Seongwoo is sure his kid has thought that his parents have some sort of fairytale story where they are each other first and forever. Not that Seongwoo mind, but that definitely is not the case for them. 

“Sungwoon and I have always been in the same school since kid. I don’t know when did I start liking him, I just did. The next thing I know, I’m always trying to find the perfect moment to confess but never did anyway. That is until your Appa comes..,” 

“You fell in love with Appa instead,” Jinyoung states triumphantly. 

Seongwoo chuckles again, “I wish it was that easy. Now that you know the feeling, you know you can’t just stop liking someone,” his kid nods eagerly at this, so he starts off again, “I hate your Appa at first you know,” 

Jinyoung eyes get bigger at the statement, ready to fight.  _ ‘Always, Minhyun’s little protector,’ _

“He took Sungwoon away from me. One day they are stranger and the next day they are inseparable best friend. I was jealous,” Seongwoo sighs remembering those day he used petty tricks to keep Minhyun away from Sungwoon, like the time he told the taller that Target is having an hour clearance on vacuum cleaner so that he will cancel his movie date with Sungwoon. He can’t help but to smile at the memory, his stupidity, “Apparently I was wrong. Sungwoon becomes closer to your Appa because he is crushing on your uncle Daniel who was your Appa roommate. In the end, I was heartbroken,” 

“And Appa was there for you? To pick up the pieces?” the kid really has to decrease his romance movies intake Seongwoo thinks amusedly.

“Nope!” he says cheerily. Jinyoung’s betrayed face is all he needs to burst into laughter. 

“It is not easy kiddo. Scars take time to heal completely. I had several lovers after that, your Appa too had someone else. We got together much later when we finally realize who has been there for us all along,” Seongwoo sighs dreamily when he remembers his miserable drunken confession to Minhyun, thinking the other had liked someone else instead of him, “But later doesn’t mean lesser, Jinyoung-ah. So.. it is okay if it doesn’t work out for now. You still have lots of time ahead of you. No one knows what will happen later, but I know you’ll find your someone eventually,” Seongwoo ends his speech to the boy who has snuggled into his waist.

Seongwoo can feel his pyjama getting a little wet, but he chooses to ignore it, continuously patting Jinyoung’s hair instead. Jinyoung doesn’t even let out a single sob, only keeps to snuggling closer to him. 

When he comes back to his shared room and Minhyun asks him about the wet splotch on his front, Seongwoo only smiles sheepishly. 

 

\--

 

The next morning Seongwoo and Minhyun wake up to breakfast serves in bed, courtesy of Jinyoung. Little Guanlin brings them a bottle of milk with two straws on it and Daehwi comes in tow with sunflowers, fresh from Minhyun garden (Seongwoo swears he sees Minhyun’s face falls a bit realizing Daehwi has cut his precious sunflower but he layers it off with his Appa smile quickly). Woojin announces that they will be having their family breakfast in his parent bedroom and he will be kind enough to grace them with his presence. 

In the middle of their breakfast, Jinyoung looks at his parents and apologizes, “I’m sorry I was out of the line last night. I love you two the most,” he tries to hug his parents, almost tumbling their foods in between. 

“You should be sorry, you were a brat,” chirps Woojin with mouth full of toast from the side. 

Jinyoung attempts to kick his oldest brother lands on Daehwi who is busy handing Guanlin his milk. The milk gets splattered across the bed, Jinyoung manages to tackle Woojin, Daehwi cries, and Guanlin continues to eat his toast unbothered. 

Morning in their household is sometimes sweet and mostly chaotic, _like this._ But again, Minhyun and Seongwoo wouldn’t want it any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)   
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it all the way to the end. Hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> Sorry that I hardly create a deep development for Guanlin’s character for now. I’ve tried to make one it just doesn’t fit. (I swear it’s not because I have something against him or anything). 
> 
> Well.. like usual i apologize for errors whether it’s grammatically or vocabularly. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading and hope you enjoy the read! <3


End file.
